A typical fuel cell is known to include an anode, a cathode, and a solid electrolyte layer disposed between the anode and the cathode.
The material used in the cathode is suitably a perovskite oxide including at least one of La and Sr at the A site and that is expressed by the general formula ABO3. (For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-32132).